Death's Insanaty
by Encregen
Summary: A new Kishin has risen and the old gang is sent to go defeated once again. But this time may not go too well. After, everything that happened (HAHAHA NO SPOILERS FOR YOU) Kid may go insane. Some KiMa (Kid X Maka) Rated T for just a teensie bit of bad language. One-Shot


**Dusky: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in a long while! I had 0 inspiration... ;-; Anyways, I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters (New Kishin doesn't count) Please credit the original owners.**

It's been 5 years since the defeat of Asura. But just like he predicted, a new Kishin has risen.

The old gang: Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty, were now around 23 and had graduated. But they still help out with missions, considering they're still the strongest the school has. Lord Death sent them to go once again help defeat it. He is still stuck in Death City and cannot risk moving it again and causing harm to Death City.

Which leads to now, in the final battle. Almost everyone was wiped out, except Maka, who was trying to use her courage once again. Despite on the verge of passing out, everyone watched closely. Especially Kid, who actually had a big crush on Maka.

The new Kishin was not going for the courage. He wasn't afraid of her. He simply punched Maka aside. Seeing this threw Kid into a panic. His eyes widened as the watched Maka fall to the ground. She breathed heavily but stood back up. You could see slight fears in her eyes now.

She had fallen behind a rock so so no one could see her. The Kishin walked over to her and bag in charging up a powerful attack. Kid quickly stood up to go to her but fell over instantly and passed out.

Kid woke up and looked around him to find him in the same place as before. But it was different. The smell of fresh blood was in the air. He looked back and his eyes widened on horror at what he saw. The Kishin had finished the whole team off. He quickly got up and ran over to Maka.

His reaper side had healed him. Over the few years, his powers advanced but his line of Sanzu hasn't connected yet. Running around the rock, he backed away as he looked down at her. He quickly bent down and checked her wrist for a pulse.

His expression sadness. Then was instantly replaced with anger. He stood up and turned around, glaring at the Kishin. The Kishin on the other hand, who was looking for Kid ran over towards Kid.

"You..." Kid said in an extremely dark voice. "BASTARD!" Kid screamed as he glowed a bright cyan blue and his eyes glowed blue as well. The Lines of Sanzu on his head slowly connect. Seeing this, the Kishin stopped running and stood there to watch.

In his rage, Kid didn't even need his weapons. His arms turned into the guns that they had turned into in the battle with Asura. Except this time, Kid was conscious. Not even needing to charge like her did before, Kid shot a bright white beam at the Kishin. Although the Kishin was prepared and jumped up in the air. Kid was also prepared. He aimed the guns up at the Kishin and shot before you could even blink.

This damaged the Kishin majorly, but it didn't kill him. Kid walked over to the Kishin, his hands still cannons. His eyes returned to their normal, gold as he glared down on the Kishin. Without hesitation, Kid shot the Kishin before he could react, causing a large explosion. The large smoke attracted the attention of Sid and Nygus, who was in a helicopter above, looking for them.

Kid returned to his normal self and ran over to check everyone's pulse, he quietly shed a tear at the results. He slowly walked back over to Maka and sat down next to her, crying and mourning for his friends. "Kid..." Kid heard a faint voice say.

He looked down at Maka and saw that she was barely still alive. His expression brightened I bit. His quickly took her hand and softly pulled her into his embrace. "Help is coming, Maka. Just please, stay with me!" He yelled as he held her close.

Maka had watched the whole battle and saw his transformation. It was like before, except this time, Kid's Lines of Sanzu stayed. He was ready to be the new Lord Death. Kid hugged her tightly and whispered into her hair. "Please don't leave me, Maka... I love you..." Maka smiled and raised her hand up and softly placed it on his cheek. "This was going to happen eventually, Kid. And you know it."

Suddenly, realization hit him. He had almost forgotten that he was a reaper and was not to ever die. So even if everyone didn't die, they still all would have eventually, and he did be the only one left. "Also..." Maka said, her voice beginning to fade. "Congrats... Lord Death..." With that, the arm fell down and she lost her pulse.

In an instant, Kid screamed Maka's name as Sid's helicopter landed. Sid and Nygus looked around in horror at the Souls of the children. Right then and there, Maka's soul appeared right above where her heart is.

Kid looked at it in awe, tears still in his eyes. He gently grabbed her soul and held it close to him. Sid ran around the rock to see the scene: Kid with his Sanzu lines connected, holding a soul close to him, crying his eyes out. His tears hit Maka's cold cheeks.

On the ride home, after Sid and Nygus sadly collected Kid and the bodies, Kid went to the Death Room to report to his father. He walked up to his father who was as enthusiastic as ever, not knowing what happened. Lord Death turned around and was about to greet the children, only to find his son, with his Lines of Sanzu connected, holding a soul close to him. Lord Death knew this was Maka's soul by looking at it. But he also knew that Kid had a thing for Maka. "Kid..." Lord Death said quietly, his voice mature now.

"Father... The Kishin is eliminated, with the price of 6 lives. The lives of Maister Black*Star, Weapon Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Weapon Elisabeth Thompson, Weapon Patricia Thompson, Weapon Soul Eater Evans and last but not least, Maister Maka Albarn." Kid said as tears began to drop, his father instantly pulled Kid into a hug, attempting to confort him.

A few weeks after, there was a funeral for all 6 of the children at the same time, considering they were close friends. Spirit stood unusually quiet. It makes sense. He lost his only daughter. Everyone expected him to start bawling his eyes out screaming Maka's name.

Kid quietly stood next to his father, he wore a black cloak over his head to hide his Lines of Sanzu. Lord Death said it's was better to save it as a surprise for the ceremony of the new Lord Death. Kid on the other hand, hated them. He only got them because his friends were gone, to avenge them. But he most definitely will accept them, mostly because he has to.

Kid walked closer to the coffins. Sid was about to stop him but Lord Death held him back, allowing Kid to go. He slowly walked to the coffin of all his friends, getting one more look at them. But, when he got to Maka, he fell to his knee and cried intensely, almost screaming.

Lord Death waited a couple of weeks for Kid to cool down before the ceremony. Kid refused to leave the Gallows Mansion until then.

It's finally time for the ceremony, Lord Death gathered all the students on a Friday night for the occasion. When everyone was gathered, Old Lord Death gave a short speech about what happened a month ago, with the Kishin.

After the speech, Kid took off his hood and reviewed the connected Lines of Sanzu. In the crowd, there was whispering but Kid didn't care. He looked at the crowd occasionally. He could swear he saw the gang there, cheering him on. Everyone looked so alive, it was as if nothing happened.

Maka was there too, smiling up at him and clapping happily. This made Kid smile a bit. Of course, no one else saw them, so everyone thought he was just proud to be the new Lord Death. Though, his smile did get to some girls in the crowd. (Hint hint, wink wink)

~A month later~

Kids father is now retired and Kid has taken his place as Lord Death. Kid stays in the Death Room a lot now, usually smiling or laughing to himself. Spirit, who is still the current Death Scythe is usually out but, he does return to the Death Room.

When he returns, Kid looks paranoid as he is smiling and laughing. He seriously worries for the new Lord Death. Though, it doesn't change him too much. He still completes his duties. But he's always talking to himself. He does go to class sometimes but no matter where he goes, he always has a soul he carries around

But Kid is happy. The whole gang stays with him in the Death Room, Maka leans against me, reading a book but she tends to get up and ran around, dragging Kid with her. Liz sits on a couch Kid had summoned and does her nails. While Patty rides a giraffe around the Death Room with a ton of animals following.

Soul and BlackStar yelled at each other, trying to match soul wavelengths, while Tsubaki calms him down. Nothing has changed, well almost nothing. 'Maka and I are now a thing.' Kid thought to himself as he smiled down at her while she continued to read.

This seemed to be the effects of his insanity: Trapped in his daydreams.

( **A/N** : NAILED IT! Hope you enjoyed it. I thought about how Kid is a reaper and is immortal and I was like: I should draw a picture but then I realized: I suck at drawing! So I wrote a story! XD)


End file.
